


[Podfic] Lullaby

by sophinisba



Series: #itpe 2017 [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, F/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: snakeling's story read aloud: "Ariadne is really bad at resisting temptation."





	[Podfic] Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/425825) by [snakeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling). 



> Happy #itpe, anatsuno! I liked the note in your letter about liking sexy-dark but not angsty terrible. Reading Inception fic brought back nice memories for me. Hope you enjoy! <3

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Inception/Lullaby.mp3) | **Size:** 3.5 MB | **Duration:** 6:05 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
